


Blow my mind

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey pops Angel's cherry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow my mind

Title: Blow my mind  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 1,560  
Rating: NC-17  
A/N: AU after _To Shanshu in LA_  
Summary: Lindsey pops Angel's cherry. 

My eyes fluttered open and revealed a very amused Angel looking down at me. “What happened?”

“You came so hard that you passed out. I’ve heard about people doing that before, but I’ve never actually seen it. I liked the thing you did with your fingers just before you hit the bed.” He made a motion that I had to assume was supposed to be my fingers.

Well now, that was rather embarrassing, wasn’t it? Though I bet it had fed his ego and made it grow to monumental size. And speaking of monumental, I could feel his cock pressed up against my thigh, hard and ready to go again. While humans could be just as horny, they were no match for vampires when it came to stamina.

I could feel crimson rising up in my cheeks, which made Angel’s smile even wider. “Oh come on Lindsey, it isn’t _that_ bad.”

After flipping him off, I curled my hand around his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. Angel groaned softly. “You’re really ready for another round? Can’t a guy have a time out or something?”

He laughed before propping his head up. “Okay, you can have a time out. But you’d better think of something entertaining to say and do.”

Since I already had something entertaining for my hand to do, all that was left is the stupid need to fill the time with some kind of conversation. I started to move my hand, keeping the motion very slow. “I want to know about your first time.”

“My first time for what?” He looked confused and I rolled my eyes. Then he seemed to figure out what I was talking about. “Oh. You go, and then I will.”

Somehow that didn’t seem very fair to me. “Fine, but your story had better be a good one.” I closed my eyes for a moment and then grinned. “First time with a guy was back in high school underneath the bleachers by the football field. Daryl threw the discus for the track team. He was damn good at it too. Broke three school records by the time he graduated.”

Angel muttered something, making me snort. “No, he wasn’t better looking than you. The things he could do with his thighs though...”

That earned me a growl. “How can you be jealous of someone you never even met?” Snickering, I started to move my hand faster. I pressed my thumb against the head of his cock, smearing the precome there. “The first time, it was... I think the one thought that went through my head was it didn’t even come close to being with a girl. And I liked it a lot.”

I was a pretty open minded person. Girl, guy, demon, vampire, it didn’t matter as long as we both got something out of it, even if feelings played no part in what we were doing. “We had a thing for about a month until one of the other track members saw us. He gave Daryl shit over it. Daryl ended up knocking the guy’s teeth out and got suspended for a week. Then he didn’t want anything to do with me. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but I got over it eventually.”

Twisting my fingers in just the right way sent Angel over the edge. His release ended up coating my hand. I milked the orgasm before pulling my fingers away. Then I waited for his eyes to open again. When they did, I slowly and deliberately licked each one of them clean, taking my time to savor every last drop. His eyes flashed gold and then he pounced on me, covering my mouth with his own.

When he finally pulled back, I was almost dizzy from lack of air. I raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s your turn, Angel.”

He looked away from me and started to pick at the sheet. Then he mumbled something that was too low for me to make out. “What?”

“I said that I’m always the one doing the fucking, okay? Are you happy now, Mr. Nosey?”

For a second all I could do was lie there with a stunned expression on my face. Over two hundred years old and he’d never...? Damn. Sitting up, I shifted my body so my leg was brushing against his. “You want to change that?”

He turned and stared at me. “I don’t know.”

I shrugged. “It’s your call, Angel. I can go as slow as you want.” A tiny shiver of excitement went through me. I could be his first.

“Okay, but if you do anything I don’t like, I’m going to throw your ass across the room.” He shot me a look that said he meant it too.

Trying to keep utter glee from being etched across my face, I reached into the nightstand and grabbed the oil. “Make yourself comfortable, Champ. I want this to be good.”

Angel was nervous. I could tell because he was still picking at lint that wasn’t there. I settled myself between his legs, nudging them a bit further apart with my knees. “You seriously never had anyone do this before?”

He cleared his throat. “Darla used to... look, she was my Sire and that was when I’d just been turned. And I couldn’t let Spike do it, we were always fighting and it would have made him think that he could be top dog.”

“But you’ll let me?” I wasn’t a vampire or a threat to him, not like I used to be anyway. Coating my fingers, I pressed two of them against his entrance. “I need to know you’re okay with this.”

Angel met my eyes and gave me a very small smile. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. Just... go slow.”

Slow was something I could do. “You need to relax and let me in, Angel.” I waited until some of the stiffness left his body and then I carefully pushed my fingers inside. “Fuck, you’re tight.” I kept my movements as gentle as possible, slowly stretching him. A rumbling sound was coming from his chest, something I’d only heard once before when he’d been wrapped around me and sleeping.

Leaning in, I nipped and kissed my way up his body as I added a third finger. Angel’s hips began to rise up off of the bed and I ended up using my bad arm to hold him down. By the time I reached his mouth, he was panting. I kissed him once very softly and then deepened the next one. As I went to pull away, he curled his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me down to whisper in my ear. “Lindsey, if you don’t start fucking me soon, I’m going to...”

I chuckled. “What are you going to do, fuck yourself? You said to go slow and that’s what I’m doing.”

“Need you inside _now_.” It was almost a growl and sent a delicious shiver down my spine.

“Well, when you put it like that...” I pulled my fingers loose, added more oil, and slicked my cock up. Then I eased my way into his body. I ended up resting my forehead on his while trying to catch my breath. His hands came up and dug into my back hard enough to leave bruises. “Human here, remember?”

“Sorry.”

“You still want it slow?” I took one of his nipples between my fingers, pinching it.

“Just move!” He swatted me on the hip and I scowled at him.

He wanted me to move? Fine. I pulled out most of the way before slamming back inside. The result was even better than I’d imagined. His body bucked off of the bed and I heard him make some kind of a noise that could have been words, only they were too garbled to make out.

The one thought constantly running through my head was that I was _in_ Angel. His hands slid along my back as I moved, the blunt nails digging in and breaking the skin. I ignored it though, concentrating on making him feel damn good. Bending down, I kissed him, nipping and biting at his lower lip before pulling away for air. I could feel his cock trapped between us, the precome smearing on my skin with every thrust of my hips.

Angel said my name and when I looked at him again, his face had shifted. “Need you, need more, right the hell now.”

I licked my lips and started to lean down again. So close now, hovering right on the edge and getting ready to fall. He brought my mouth to his, sinking his fangs into my bottom lip and sucking on the wound he made. The action was what finally pushed me that last little bit. My orgasm tore through me and he followed soon after.

Collapsing down on him, I nuzzled his neck. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.” He brushed his fingers against my cheek. “Fuck just about covers it.”

I stayed that way for a few minutes, waiting for my brain to crawl back into my skull. At least I hadn’t passed out this time. I slipped out of him, but didn’t move. “So, was it as good as you thought it would be?”

He smiled before licking the blood from his lips. “No, it was better.”


End file.
